1. Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to accessing memory, and more particularly to operation of a wordline driver.
2. Information
Memory devices may be employed in many types of electronic equipment, such as computers, cell phones, PDA's, data loggers, games, and navigational gear, for example. Continuing demand for smaller and/or more capable electronic equipment may lead to a desire for smaller, higher density memory devices, which may involve small semiconductor feature sizes that approach lower boundaries associated with material and electronic behavior at atomic or molecular levels. Accordingly, approaches to increase memory density other than decreasing semiconductor feature sizes may involve new configurations, new circuit layouts, and/or new approaches to operating memory components, for example.